Skype, FaceTime and many other applications may be used for a video conference. Usually the front facing camera is fixed, therefore, the video images showing on the other end of a video conference are usually fixed, and its corresponding visual scene and viewing angle are limited by the angle of its camera. It is difficult for users viewing the captured video/images to control what object the camera on the other end should focus on and even more so to adjust the viewing angles of the other camera. It is desirable to have a video conference system that can focus on what viewers want to see, and adjust the viewing areas based on where users are looking at.
Therefore, heretofore unaddressed needs still exist in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.